


Just Another Day

by Elsey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Punk!Dean, Tumblr Prompt, librarian!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:14:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1882995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsey/pseuds/Elsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is working at his ordinary job on an ordinary day when he happens to be disrupted by a certain dark haired man swearing his head off from across the library. He manages to change Castiel's day from ordinary to extraordinary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Day

**Author's Note:**

> For cheerfuldean on Tumblr! Sorry it isn't very long or thought through- I'm in need of sleep!

“ _Fucking bullshit_!” Castiel heard from across the library. Startled, he nearly spilled his tea, looking up from the computer he was typing away on and shooting a stern look at a College aged boy across the room. He had a fistful of black hair in one hand and a broken pencil in the other. Castiel’s breath caught in his throat for a moment. In his quiet life, no one had taken his breath away, but this boy certainly did. He went from being ready to chastise him to wanting to ask him out in six seconds flat. He had lip, nose and ear piercings, as well as some large holes in the ears, Castiel heard they were called ‘spacers’. He was dressed in dark jeans and a Metallica t shirt, tattoos littering his arms and some kind of black vine climbing his neck. From this distance, Castiel couldn’t make out the ones on his arms, but he desperately wanted to approach and get a closer look.

“Castiel?” someone behind him said, and he once again nearly dropped the tea. Frowning, Castiel set it down, hoping that would save him the stain. “That young man is getting a little too rowdy. Care to, as they say, burst his balloon?”

“I think it’s bubble, Naomi,” Castiel murmured.

“What?”

“Not bursting a balloon, but a bubble.”

“Oh, whatever! Just tell him to be quiet!” Castiel nodded, lowering his head as she walked away. He glanced back up at the boy from behind his glasses, who had his head in his hands and seemed incredibly frustrated. He ran a hand through his hair, grumbling more curses. Castiel pushed his chair back from the librarian’s desk and stood, fixing his hair and adjusting his glasses. He cleared his throat while moving around the large desk, sticking his hands into the pockets of his sweater as he glided across the library. Well, stumbled, really, since Castiel had always been incredibly uncoordinated.

“Mother _fucking_ shitdick,” the young man breathed. Castiel was now just a few feet in front of him and cleared his throat. The man’s head snapped up and he glared at Castiel. “Can I _help_ you?” he spat.

“Uh, oh, no, sir, it’s just that this is, um, the library. So you need to be… quieter,” Castiel told him meekly, a furious blush creeping into his cheeks. The man just turned his head to the side and cocked an eyebrow.

“Oh yeah? What’re you gonna do about it?”

“Sir-”

“Jesus fuck, call me Dean. Sir is my asshole father,” Dean grumbled. Castiel’s blush deepened, if possible.

“Dean, then. I am going to, ahem, going to have to ask you, politely, of course, to leave, if… if you don’t, erm, simmer down,” Castiel informed him softly. Dean watched him coldly for a few more seconds before he seemed to completely deflate. He let the broken pencil fall to the ground before he dropped his head onto his arms.

“Fuck this shit, man,” he groaned. Castiel sat down beside him.

“Careful, you don’t want to get that earring stuck,” Castiel told him, pointing to a loose thread on his shirt. Dean sat up and plucked it out.

“Thanks,” he grumbled.

“Dean, you seem… decent. But, uh, this noise is… disruptive, yes, disruptive, and-”

“You’re cute when you’re flustered.” Castiel immediately dropped his gaze, his whole body burning with a furious blush.

“I- I, oh, no, sir, Dean, I-”

“Calm down, man,” Dean chuckled. “Look, I can lower the noise. Sorry. Just bullshit studying, my dad wanted me to go to school, so, yeah.” Castiel slowly raised his head, pushing his glasses up his nose.

“What do you _want_ to do?” he questioned softly. Dean smiled.

“I want to be a musician. Sing, guitar, the whole nine yards.”

“That sounds interesting,” Castiel informed him.

“Castiel! These files need to be catalogued!” Castiel heard from behind him, jumping in his seat when he discovered Naomi a mere five feet behind him.

“Of course, terribly sorry,” he said, rising from his seat and managing to trip on the leg of the chair. Dean rose, catching his arm before he could fall. Castiel steadied himself, his face feeling permanently red as he turned to go.

“Oh, hey, wait,” Dean said. Castiel turned, and found himself receiving a small piece of paper.

“What’s this?” he asked, confusedly staring at the paper.

“It’s my number, dumbass,” Dean told him with a grin. Castiel looked from the number to Dean.

“ _Castiel_!” Naomi snapped.

“I, uh, have to go. But really. Try to keep it down, okay?” Castiel turned, bumping into a table before managing to make it back to the desk.

“Castiel,” he heard Dean say to himself. Castiel was grinning like a fool.

Turned out the librarian had a hot date for once.


End file.
